


The dark side of the moon

by CactusMons



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bullying, Gen, High School
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23948197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CactusMons/pseuds/CactusMons
Summary: Just a random story idea I had lying around that I've decided to try and make something out of.
Kudos: 2





	1. Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The main character is introduced.

The dark side of the moon

‘The dark side of the moon’. A phrase often used to describe the unknown. It was for that reason that the aspiring young writer John Pearson decided to use it as the opening for his new short story that he was writing for his English class.

“It was all good and well,” John thought “to have an opening for your book if you’ve got nothing to follow it up with.”

The electric light cut through the darkness as he stared at his computer screen. “Barely one line in and I’m already suffering from writer’s block. I’m going to have to come up with something fast in order to get this done by next Tuesday.”

His teacher, Mrs B. Percival, was cold and expected only greater than the best from her students. She would certainly fail him if he turned in anything ‘sub-par’.

“My friend Holly had probably completed half of her story by now and was waiting for me to come online so we can continue our game,” He thought.

His theory was confirmed by a ding and a message appearing on his computer.

 **Holly:** Hey, I’m bored.  
Game with me.  
:/

 **John:** Can’t.  
Doing English story.  
:(

 **Holly:** Can’t you just take a break?  
Cmon

 **John:** Mrs Percival already hates me enough, I need to get this done in time.  
See u tomorrow?

 **Holly:** Ugghhh fiiiine.  
See u.

After a few more hours of seemingly endless typing, John decided to save up his work and get some sleep. Maybe he would have some better ideas in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first chapter, hope you enjoy it.  
> Leave any comments you have in the comments section below.


	2. Clarisse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John goes to school only to find Holly and her sister having an argument in the middle of the form classroom.

That night John dreamed of back when he had first started at his high school just over a year ago. The first person he had met when he started was Holly and soon after their first encounter, they became fast friends. They were able to spend a lot of time together since they had a lot of the same classes.

~~~~~

After waking and having breakfast John walked to school, luckily it was a fairly warm day for an English Autumn so he didn’t have to bring his heavy coat.

Upon arrival, he headed to his form room to be registered only to find a huge argument had taken place.

Inside the classroom, students were surrounding his friend and her older sister Clarisse as they argued.

“I know you took it!!” Shouted Holly in a hurt tone.  
“Took what!?!” Clarisse replied in a mix of mockery and jealousy.  
“You know what! My English work!”

It was at this point John decided to try and break up the argument.  
“I know first hand just how out of hand these fights can get,” He thought.

“Hey, Holly what’s wrong?” John asked calmly.  
“She stole my English story!” Holly responded, pointing an accusatory finger at Clarisse.  
“Prove it!” Clarisse said sticking out her tongue defiantly.  
“You obviously took it this morning after I packed my bag for school,” Said Holly.  
“Sure,” Clarisse said sweetly.

Just as Holly was about to respond, Mr Barker the form tutor walked in.

“What’s all this then?” asked Mr Barker.  
“Clarisse stole my English work!” Holly said.  
“Clarisse? That doesn’t sound like her,” said Mr Barker. “Did you take her work, Clarisse?”  
“Of course not,” Clarisse said innocently.  
“Well that settles it, every one into their seats.” Concluded Mr Barker.

All the kids went to sit in their seats while Holly just stood there incredulously.

“You too Miss Davidson,” said Mr Barker.

Reluctantly Holly sat beside John as the tutor read out the names on the register.

“He always takes her side!” Holly said.  
“Why did she take your work in the first place?” John asked.  
“She’s just jealous that I’m doing better than her for once.” Replied Holly. “She always has to be Little Miss Perfect.”  
“What can we do to get your work back?” Asked John.  
“I don’t know, she’ll have it ‘hidden’ in her locker. But we’d never be able to get it.” Said Holly.  
“Maybe I could ask her to give it back?” John asked.  
“Good luck,” Holly said.

Once the bell rang John and the rest of his form went to their respective classes for the day. At lunch, John decided he'd try and ask for Holly’s work back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy, make sure to leave any comments you might have.


	3. Deal with the Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John tries to get Clarisse to return the stolen work.

After a morning of boring classes, the lunch bell went and John headed off to talk to Clarisse.

He found her talking to her snobby friends.

“Clarisse,” John called out.  
“What?” Clarisse sneered.  
“Did you take Holly’s work?” Asked John.  
“Maybe, maybe not,” Replied Clarisse.  
“If you did can you just give it her back?”  
“Ummm… No.” Clarisse and her friends laughed.  
“Why not? Holly needs to complete it or she’ll get into trouble with Mrs Percival, you know what she’s like!”  
“So? Why should she get to be good at something that I’m not?” Said Clarisse.  
“Exactly!” Said Clarisse’s two friends in unison.  
“Why did you come to talk anyway?” Asked Clarisse, “Was she too scared?”  
“You never would have even talked to her.” Replied John  
“Obsv,” Clarisse said sarcastically.

“What will it take for you to give it back?” John asked.  
“Hmmm… Oh, I know!” Clarisse smiled, “You have to get your brother to go out with me, I know he wants to.  
“Fine...” John reluctantly said.  
“So it’s a deal!” Exclaimed Clarisse.

Wondering how on Earth he was going to get his brother to go out with her, John walked up to the dinner queue to get his lunch.

After sitting down at an empty table he was greeted by his friend Holly.

“How did it go?” She asked.  
“After a long convo, she said that she would return your work if I asked Jack to go out with her,” John replied.  
“But he hates her!” Said Holly.  
“I know!”

They ate the rest of their lunch as normal and after the end of lunch bell rang they went back to their classes for the rest of the day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The third chapter is finally done.  
> Leave any suggestions in the comments below.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy, make sure to leave your opinions in the comments!


End file.
